The Outcome of Taking Off Your Pants oneshot
by imightbreak
Summary: Just a cute little Joshayley one-shot.


I watched as a girl was chased into the boy's bathroom by a few boys, laughing. The girl was Hayley Williams, and she was really nice. I talked to her before but we never really hang out. I'd see her at the music shop once in a while, but that was really it. Oh, and she had cool orange hair. Oh, and it's probably be right to mention that I have a huge crush on her.

"Stop!" Hayley cried from the bathroom.

The boys laughed and ran out with her jeans. They took them straight to a crowd of popular people, who laughed really hard.

I walked into the bathroom to hear crying. I found Hayley curled up in the corner, crying, trying to cover herself, she was probably too embarrassed to stand up. She hid her face from me and continued to sob.

Slowly, I walked up to her. I felt bad for her. She came over one day and helped Zac with his homework, on a Friday night. She wasn't out underage drinking like the other kids were. She was too nice and innocent, why take that away from a girl?

"Hayley?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

She looked up at me, then before I knew what she was doing, she lid her head in my lap and cried. I just stroked her back, wondering why I wasn't freaking out. Usually I hate it when people touch me or crowd me. If they get too close, I freak out. But not Hayley, for some reason.

When she was done crying, she kept her head there, and I still stroked her back. Weird. Most people I'd just dump off of me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, picking her head up.

I smiled at her. "It's okay." Then my smile faded. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop those boys. I don't know why I didn't."

She managed a weak shrug. "Well, I'm sure they'll give them back. Maybe later."

"I don't think so," I admitted. "Sorry. But they ran it back to a big crowd."

Hayley blinked back tears. I hugged her close, and she cried away. "Now everyone knows!" she sobbed. "I'm so hopeless!"

I don't know why, but I kissed her forehead. "You're not hopeless," I assured, smiling at her. "Those guys are just jerks, that's all. They're probably jealous 'cos you can pull off that hair better."

That got a smile out of her. A beautiful, gap-tooth smile. Then, she hugged me back, snuggling right up against my chest. But that didn't solve her problems. She was still pants less, and I didn't want to leave her, but lunch was in five minutes, and I didn't want Zac to get payback on Susie Weller and toss pudding in her hair.

Then I smiled. Anything for Hayley.

"Get in the stall real quick. I'll be in the one beside yours," I said, standing up. She ran into one and I went to the next one, unbuckled my pants, slid them off, and then handed them to Hayley. "Put them on."

She giggled. "Josh these are your pants."

"I know. Put them on," I said, smiling from hearing her giggle. That made my day; hearing my crush giggle when people were constantly making her miserable.

She did and we walked out of our stalls. My pants were a bit huge on her, but oh well. At least she was covered. She grabbed my hand as we walked out of the bathroom; her in my pants, and I in my boxers.

"Dude!" Simon laughed, pointing at me. "Joshie's in his boxers! Aww, how sweet, you have gotten Hayley in your pants."

Hayley looked down, still holding my hand tight as if she'd die if she let go.

"Well, I figured I might as well look how you act," I told him. "If you're gonna act like and idiot, then I'll walk around the school looking like it. Fair deal, Mr. C minus?"

Kids laughed. Poor boy could only keep his grade up to a C minus. It was paying off for me right now.

Simon just glared at me, and I walked away. Hayley looked up at me. "Are you really gonna wear only your boxers all day long?" she asked.

"Yep," I said. "You'll just wear my pants all day."

"Well good for you that we only have lunch then two more classes," she smiled.

We walked into the Cafeteria, and I pulled her along with me. "Come on," I told her. "You can sit by me at my table."

She nodded, following.

When we got to my table, Jeremy laughed. "Josh, you lose your pants and pick up a chick on the same day. Should I be concerned?"

"Oh, hi Hayley!" Zac said, smiling as he aimed a spoonful of pudding."

"Hi."

"EWW!" Taylor whined jokingly. "Josh, why are you holding her hand?"

"I told him that if he didn't, I was going to shave your head," Hayley said, smiling.

Taylor gasped. "Not my hair!"

"Duck!" Zac whisper-shouted, then flung pudding at Susie Weller. It got in her hair, and Zac pushed the spoon and pudding away, drumming on the table with his pencils.

Susie turned around and threw a pack of fruit snacks really hard at Hayley and muttered, "Stupid freak."

Zac tossed the whole cup of pudding at her and yelled, "THAT WAS ME, MORON!"

Hayley looked down at our hands, tracing patterns in them. She smiled once in a while, looking down. We never ate lunch. We just sat there like that.

When it was time to walk home, I walked Hayley home. She lived right across from me, so it wasn't troublesome.

Finally, we got to the end of the stairs that lead to her porch. She smiled at me and giggled again. "I can't believe that you walked the school in your boxers."

I smiled at her, kissing her forehead again. "Well, of course. I think my pants look good on you."

She giggled softly. "Thanks for letting me borrow them," she sighed happily, he hands messing with my shirt.

I nodded. "Anytime."

Hayley stood up on her toes and kissed me, making me want to scream. Hayley. Williams. Just. Kissed me! NO WAY! I started to kiss back. Those were some nice kisses. My first kisses, too.

When I pulled away, Hayley hugged me tight. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, trying to find my voice.

She kissed my again, then ran in her house. This day was worth walking in my boxers with hundreds of people knowing. That's what I got for taking off my pants.


End file.
